


Bite

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Vignette, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: Connor brushes his fingers against the bruised skin of Hank's collar. "I'm sorry."
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 30





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Twitter.

Connor brushes his fingers against the bruised skin of Hank's collar. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe tone down the excitement next time, alright?" Hank holds him close, rubbing a hand across his back soothingly.

Connor always holds back. He has to; the gnawing hunger is something he's never been able to sate, no matter how much he tries. 

He doesn't want Hank to know the lengths he's gone to while trying to slake his thirst. 

"I will. Anything for you," he says, a promise he can't keep.

He rests his head against Hank's chest, listening to his heart and smelling his lifeblood, a siren's song he continues to deny.


End file.
